DOA: Zack VS Tina
by MartialArtsLover
Summary: A ZackXTina fanfic. And action packed. Nuff' said. No BS. All characters and the image belong to Tecmo/Team Ninja


**Zack VS. Tina**

The crowd explodes in a booming wave of cheers and joyful screams, as the announcer of the DWA, accompanied by this very familiar sounding entrance theme, finally gives the word for the fighter to make her way to the ring...

"Ladies and gentleman! Now comes the crowning finale of the DWA tournament! Making her way to the ring, the daughter of a wrestling legend...! The sex bomb...! The blonde bundle of awesomeness herself... TINA ARMSTRONG!"

And once all the lights fall upon Tina, who was dressed in her red bikini wrestling outfit, she headed straight for the ring, with her blowing kisses to the crowd, making the cheers only louder, as she then jumps inside balling her fist tightly, before raising it in the air, making the crowd go mad with clapping and cheers, as...

...her own tune stopped and another, pretty familiar sounding theme, boomed through the speakers. And the lights fell upon a black man, wearing a Muay Thai outfit and sunglasses...

"And now, give a roaring applause to her opponent of the evening! A passionate DJ... the clown with style... the ladies' man himself... ZACK!"

It was indeed Tina's boyfriend, Zack... and watching him, pretty confidently making his way to their match, made her grin to herself, licking her lips in anticipation, as the thought of fighting her boyfriend, fair and square, with no holds barred... blood will be shed, and lots of sweat too. But for him, she'd do anything... and she never wasted any thought about going easy on him, because she knew, he won't be going easy on her... and she won't pull any punches either, the equality speaks loud here. And once Zack has reached the little arena... she smirks, as she puts her hands on her hips, with him grinning back at her...

"Well, hun... are you ready to do this? Because I always stay true to my words... should we end up breaking each others bones... we will let it happen. If I do it... I will give you permission to do the same on me. Fairness is my second name."

"My god, aren't we a little too morbid today, huh? It won't be a pleasure, but we indeed came to this conclusion: Screw our different genders, this is a fight, and we fight fair and square. No more of that female preference BS, today... heads might roll. But that's OK. Because I want to see you giving it everything you've got."

And as a sign of good fortune, Tina seductively approaches her boyfriend, gently touching his bare, muscular chest, before playfully biting his ear and whispering into it...

"Likewise... now, baby... if you hold back even once... I won't forgive you... fight me, like you really mean it."

Hearing her scolding, yet really alluring voice made his heart almost skip a beat... he knew, once she spoke that way, she meant business and to show, how much their promise meant to him, he gently snakes one arm around her lower, exposed backside, just to hold her closer to himself and to then seal this promise... with a kiss. And without a further question, Tina immediately returns the loving gesture, gently caressing his bald head, at the same time, before the two then part from one another, gently smiling at one another, before then jumping back to gain some distance... and the female Armstrong starting to warm up, by jumping up and down and then doing some leg and arm stretching, which was the sign for Zack to punch and kick the air a few times, just to show he was ready...

"Show me, what a member of the Armstrong bloodline can really do, don't disappoint me, Tina!"

"I am ready for you!"

Both brave heroes dart forward, clashing together with a kick from left and right, before jumping back again to reinvent their strategy on how to keep fighting and surely enough, both this time went for punching, with each punch getting countered between the two and for a few combos and attempts later, it did not seem like any of the two was winning the upper hand anytime soon, but... the moment everyone thought, this was going nowhere, Zack then goes for a feint, by making it appear, like he is about to punch Tina straight in the face, while she then steps aside to avoid it... which was exactly what Zack, planned as she left herself wide open for a kick, that he gave to her, targeting her head, but her blocking it was expected, as the force of that one kick was strong enough to totally break her guard, allowing the black DJ to dart forward, duck, charge up and brutally uppercut Tina, right below her chin...

"Heh, no offence, but you have become a little too easy to read for me..."

Even though, he wasn't showing any signs of it, this match was, in secret like revenge to him for all the times that Tina has totally exposed him to the humiliations she played out against him over time... he may love the female Armstrong, but at the same time, for him, revenge can be so sweet and he is going to enjoy every last second of this match... and as she flies up into the air, Zack runs forward, just to nail her in midair with a knee strike, right in her stomach... and then, as next move, the DJ then heel kicks the Armstrong in the back, making her crash down to the ground, with her bouncing slightly back up, after impact... but of course, this was far from over. While she was trying to gain her balance back, she already found herself getting hit again and this time, with Zack first grabbing her by her shoulders, before lifting himself up, sending her tumbling back, as he uses her breasts to jump off and make her fall against the strings, to which he responds too, by nailing her in the middle of her fall forward, with a roundhouse kick, right in the stomach...

"Want some more?"

...this was a sign for him. He then uses his other leg, just to repeatedly kick his girlfriend in the stomach with such excellent and super fast footwork, it came close to the motion of a gatling gun and after such an unbelievable barrage of kicks, he then takes the chance and starts performing something different and that consists of him ducking forward doing four really forceful boxing-like punches, before charging up and punching Tina across the face, and the strength of that one punch was truly remarkable, as it sent her flying into the strings again, making her bounce back to Zack, who jumps back, preparing another combo.

The very moment she tumbled too close, trying desperately to counter by kicking him in the face, she immediately got punished for it, as Zack then unexpectedly to her, grabs her ankle and starts hitting her with two backwards hitting punches, before then elbowing her to the ground.

She then quickly dodged the incoming double stomping kick from above by her boyfriend, by rolling aside, quickly getting back on her feet, before then getting herself ready, by using the strings to her advantage to lean against them as best as she could, ready to crash right into her beloved DJ, smirking to herself, planning to do one of the things, that Zack hated the most... an incoming submission move, that always involved her wrapping her arms around his throat from beneath, making him totally vulnerable, by also wrapping her legs around his waist...

"Heh, not bad, but I wonder, will you be able to withstand a fine chokehold from me? Like always, I know, you have a hard time dealing with it, but... how is it with here and now?"

"So we are going down this route, huh?"

"Oh yes, and do not even believe for a second, that I will be going easy on you. I keep my promises!"

She then boosts off, charging straight at her lover boy, raising her arm to smash his face against it... even though it was really fast, giving our black DJ little time for mistakes, he came prepared for it today... he waits for her to come closer... and once she was really close, he simply steps aside, with the black DJ then raising his knee, within a flash...

"...a tad too late."

...just to then almost impale her stomach with his knee strike and because it was so well-timed, Tina had to cough up blood as her eyes roll back into her skull from how painful that actually felt... this was his opportunity, he then grabs the young Armstrong by the shoulders, before then start to bash her head into the ground, three times in a row, before throwing her up, grabbing her leg in midair, before smashing her to the ground onto the other side and because she bounced off the ground again, she was too wide open again for another chain of combos.

And this time, it was about Zack first nailing her in the air, this time, with a combination of a knee and an elbow strike, hitting her right in the upper body and once that deed was done, he then decides to hit her onward with three knee strikes, until she crashes against one of the poles and from that point on, she was totally unable to defend herself, as Zack then goes into boxing mode. First, a clean punch across the face, then in the stomach, then the chest and soon, just like with the gatling gun like kicks, he repeated it in the form of punches this time, before jumping back, kicking her in the chest, before jumping backward, kicking with both feet, right into her lower body area. Once again, the pain that Zack inflicted on her was almost unbearable to her, but being a tough girl, she refuses to give up...

But as she tumbles forward, trying to recover...

"Don't think it will be THAT easy!"

...and then prepare to punch her boyfriend, with him dodging her more or less reckless punches with ease and chill...

"Nice try, but you'd have to try way harder than that, baby girl! Let me show you... exactly why!"

...Zack goes for yet another combo, that she couldn't foretell. It began, with him first catching the hand of hers, that was punching him, before then quickly punching her in the chest and after that, it involved him this time completely stunning her, by first punching her across the face two or three times, before then going for a Condor Dive, before then punching her back down with both fists balled together and because of the bouncy floor underneath their feet, she was hovering totally helpless in midair, before getting delivered one last and stylish combo... it involved the black DJ first, sliding with his back across the floor like a straight pin struck by a bowling ball, before, as he stops right below her, then kicking her in the backside, making her fly higher in the air... this was his moment to shine further, as he rolls back and runs straight forward... before then sending his girlfriend flying out of the ring, by doing two really quick knee strikes in the gut, nailing her right there, before then charging up one last time, punching her real good in the face... making her crash down against the border, where the audience gets separated from the adrenaline causing action in the ring...

Zack could not possibly feel any more satisfied. He may be seriously worried about her, but at the same time, it really made him feel good deep down to beat his girl up like that for all the years of teasing, that she made him go through... of course, he wasn't really fond of being cruel to anyone, especially his loved ones, but in this case, if it's a match, that allows him to go all out on someone, no matter who it is, how could he possibly resist feeling proud of himself... either way, he now was going to make a terrible mistake...

"Tina, baby! You alright there? You good? Wait, let me help you up, was I too harsh on you?"

...because now, Tina was slowly getting back up, panting in tiredness, looking at her boyfriend with seemingly exhausted eyes, who approaches her with a concerned look... and as everything slows down to a crawl for her... she then snaps and begins to show a confident grin.

"...in your dreams, Zacky... if you want to get me down..."

Just when the black DJ stopped right in front of his loving partner in crime, Tina opens her eyes and runs up and the audience border, jumping clean off to fly right above her boyfriend's hood...

"...then not today!"

For Zack, it was too late to react to that one move, that was coming from her and that was her grabbing him by the throat from behind, before twisting him onto the other side, almost throwing him against the edge of the ring, before then nailing him, with two really strong punches in the chest, before then uppercutting him into the air, sending him flying back inside the ring, by doing a flying Drop Kick. And like she wanted it, Zack had to find some recovery time... that was her moment.

She charges straight at him, punching him three times in the face, before kneeing him in the stomach and then grabbing him by throat, before running forward with his head still in her grip, ending the combo by smashing his face to the floor, as she falls down herself. But while he was still dazed and surprised, by that painful combo, it was then, when Tina took advantage of his confusion yet again, by doing two punches, before punching downward after a twisting turn on his back, making him bounce slightly up in the air, where she then quickly wraps her arms around his waist, while he is still hovering in the air, runs straight forward, charges up and does a devastating Power Bomb on her boyfriend, who rolls backwards after the impact against one of the poles.

And once he realized, Tina was about to grab his ankle to do a submission move on him there, he was quick to return to fully consciousness and push her away from himself, just by pressing his feet against her shoulders, using that as sort of bounce pad to get back on his feet, leaning against the pole at the same time. He then goes out of his way to stomp on her, while she was still on the ground, but his advantage was short-lived, as he then found his leg being grabbed by her, making him totally unable to defend himself and to stun him further, Tina headbutts him, before sliding right through his legs, before bodychecking him away from behind. And as he quickly tries his best to gain ground, the female Armstrong was already behind him, chopping him down to the ground, before grabbing both of his legs, starting to then swing him quickly around in a spinning motion, before throwing him high up in the air.

From there, Tina jumps up on one of the poles, just to then jump high up into the air, going after the black DJ, before wrapping both of her legs around his upper body, and both arms around his thighs, crashing landing on the ground with him, performing a Pile Driver... with the Muay Thai champ slowly standing up, seeing stars from the intense impact on the ground with his skull... the Armstrong then goes ahead, punching him three times in the chest, before headbutting him and then mercilessly pushing him into the stretchy strings, from where he bounces right back in her direction, to which she responds, by letting her stretched out arm connect with his mug, making him crash back first to the ground with him covering his face in agony... the Armstrong Lariat.

Tina was merciful enough to give her love some time to catch his breath and retain balance, before then attacking from the front, like usual.

"Wow... you aren't called "Armstrong" for nothing... you literally just gave me exactly, what your family's name means... and I love it."

"I said it before... and I will say it once... I want this match to be a "carnage", none of us shall pull any punches."

"Oh, I definitely can see that now... but I am far from done with you!"

He then goes ahead, trying to land one of his gatling like kicks on her, but she avoids them with ease, as she became from last time... should she get hit by it, even once, she will get it all with no extra charge, so... she waited for him to make himself wide open enough...

"Zack, hun... I am not dumb, y'know... I know all your weaknesses!"

...and just then, it was too late for Zack to dodge that one, as she grabbed one of his legs again and pushes him back with a bodycheck, leaving him completely stunned, before she then went ahead to kick his face from side, before using her other leg to kick him away onto the opposite side and as he lays on the ground, Tina then goes ahead to do one of her specialties... she grabs both of Zack's arms, lifts him up from below, by pressing her feet against his backside, using a lot of pressure on his back, making him growl in pain, before letting him the fall to the ground, twitching a little in pain.

But as expected, Tina had some more tricks up her sleeve. She waited for Zack to recover and let him attack her... and the very second, the two came closer to the strings, she then grabs both of his arms, turned the tables and punches him right into the strings, where he bounces right back into her arms, just making it so easy for her to perform a German Suplex on him. And while he still lays on the ground, wincing in pain, this was Tina's opportunity to one of favourite moves. First, she ran up one of the poles, before jumping off and then doing a few aerial, acrobatic twists and turns, before using all her weight to land right on Zack's back, which was her Moonsault Press.

She then pulls Zack up, to get him back on his feet, performing a clean combo of punches and chops on him on his entire upper body, before then charging up and uppercutting him right in the air, from there, the female Armstrong then starts backchopping the black DJ four times, before using both arms to get him higher... before then jumping back, just to gain more distance... and then running straight ahead, raising her entire body, performing an Arrow Kick, making the black Muay Thai fly straight into one of the poles, slightly cracking it...

Both were now facing each other, face to face... looking quite exhausted... sweat, sometimes mixed with blood was running down their slightly tired forms... Zack's glasses were slightly cracked and he lost one of his gloves... and in Tina's case, blood was dripping from her forehead and her stocking-infused boots had slightly torn parts on it... and both were just covered in bruises and dirt... but they weren't upset, in fact... they were happy to have finally been able to fight one another, truly like equals... they enjoyed every last second of it... Zack takes off his sunglasses to smile at his girlfriend, comforting her slightly...

"Hey... you look awful..."

"Heh... hehe... likewise... I have never seen you this roughed up before, hun... you sure, you want to continue doing this...?"

"C'mon, don't tell me... you are already getting thoughts of calling it quits... I have made my vow too, y'know... and this fight won't end, until... one of us falls... you got it?"

"You're right... I cannot leave now... I gotta be honest... this is the best fight, I ever had... my body hates me, I am in need for a fine and relaxing bath... and a massage, maybe... but you know what...?"

She then presses her fist against the part, where her heart is... and her gaze falls on Zack, with her gently smiling to him...

"In the end... my heart... it's beating just for you... even while we fight... and it won't stop, the more I look at you, the more I want to show you... you are important to me... you always have been..."

Hearing these loving words from his girlfriend... it made the black Muay Thai champ really happy, like for real... they had differences and it got them all sorts of problems... but now, the best way to settle it all, is with this very match... so he puts his sunglasses back on... and starts grinning going into his stance again...

"Well then... what are we waiting for... until someone falls..."

"Yeah..."

...and Tina does so likewise, feeling happier than ever.

"...let's do it, baby!"

The fight continued on and on and on and on... no clear winner was in sight... until, both competitors... with damaged gear, fall to the ground... panting and sweating like crazy... it was a tie... but not just any tie... Zack was the winner by default... for now officially conquering Tina's heart... with the latter slowly crawling on top of her boyfriend, very carefully caressing his chest... before completing this match... with a passionate kiss... Bass and Mila were watching this entire match and this whole time, both were really curious to see, who was going to win, but in the end... Bass had to drop a quote, that couldn't describe his inner happiness enough...

"...at the end of the day... both are winners. I couldn't be anymore proud of these two troublemakers. They piss me off and grind my gears from time to time... but I still love them."

THE END


End file.
